The marketplace has seen the proliferation of many types of personal, hand-held, electronic devices in the last decade or so. These devices include tablet computers, such as but not limited to the Apple iPad®, smartphones and electronic readers, such as the Amazon Kindle®.
These devices are often held with a single hand with the four fingers cradling the back of the device and the thumb resting on the front side of the device. For smaller devices, such as smart phones, a user may even use the thumb to trigger the touch screen on the device's front. The back sides of most of these devices are relatively flat, often smooth and even slick. The backside surface often does not provide a means for the user to grip the device with his/her four finger tips especially with the larger devices, such as the tablet computers. The devices merely rest on the fingers and are subject to be dropped especially if they are being supported by a single hand.
Some of the items available to assist a user in holding his/her device include covers with rubberized and/or textured surfaces that purport to increase the amount of friction between a user's hand and the device. These items, however, do not provide a means that allow the user to more securely grip the electronic device and can become more slick when encountering moisture, such as from perspiration, and over time with the exposure to oils in the user's hand.
Aftermarket accessories including covers incorporating loops, rings and/or straps into which the user places his/her fingers or hands are known. While secure, they can be overly cumbersome hindering the ability of a user to remove his or her fingers from the accessory to let go of the device. In fact, a second hand is often required just to free the holding hand. Further, placing the device on a surface backside down can be frustrating as the thickness of the strap, loops and/or rings and its positioning on the device prevent a user from being able to lay it relatively flat. As yet another frustration, the positioning of the hand holding features is often fixed relative to the device not permitting a user to place the feature in a position that bests suits him or her.